criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Having a Birthday Bash!/Transcript
Larry: Hey cous. Wake up, It's nearly 4am. We don't want you missing your birthday Edward: Larry. What are you doing here. You died Larry: I may have died but that doesn't mean I can wish you a happy birthday Larry: Come on wake uppppppppppppppppppp {Larry melts to be replaced by Edmon} Edward: O-Oh god Edmon: You really think you can escape from your dreams. It's not that easy! Edmon: Your family are all toxic and now it's your turn to die Edward: LEAVE ME ALONE! Edmon: We all know how weak and useless you are Edward. Why don't you just... {Edmon melts to be replace with Lewis} Lewis: KILL YOURSELF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Edward: There's an exit right there. I need to run Lewis: No point in running. You don't understand do you Taylor: EDWARD RUN! {Edward ran to the doorway and heard gunshots before waking up} Taylor: Dude. Are you alright? You were shaking and shouting for no reason Edward: S-Stand back. T-This much be a dream Taylor: A dream. I don't think so Edward: W-Where's Edmon, Lewis and Larry Taylor: Two are died and one's in prison Taylor: Wait...Did you have that dream again? Edward: *Slowly nods* Y-Yes Taylor: Understandable. Just try and sleep again. Edward: N-No Taylor: Alright. That dream has really taken a number on you haven't it? Taylor: I sometimes have nightmares about my past lover that left me because I was non-Binary Edward: S-Sorry Taylor: Don't be. That guy was a... Edward: Don't swear Taylor: Pair of mouldy bananas Taylor: Anyway get dress. Let's play a game Edward: But it's like 4am Taylor: Soooooooo. Doesn't mean we can't play games Edward: But Harold Taylor: What, Our uncle? He's like 130 years old. Have you seen how many white hairs he has Edward: He's going to kill you if he hears that Taylor: He can go to hell. Get dress or I get Edward... Edward: But I'm Edward Taylor: Really. Didn't noticed and I meant my snake! Edward: Fine. Where are we meeting? Taylor: Outside in half an hour? Edward: You're on! After some time; In the Looper Rochester's gardens Taylor: Oh look who choose to turn up and just in time Harold: Is it Edward's turn? Taylor: Yes. Put the mask on him {The mask went on and everything went dark} Harold: How many fingers am I holding up? Edward: I-I'm not sure. 5? Harold: You were always good at guessing. Let me spin you around and then we'll begin {You were Spun round} Harold: Edward. You must put this rubber arrow on the deer Edward: A-Alright Edward: T-Taking my first step Edward: {Felling over} W-Whoa William: Oh dear. Don't worry. I have you. Edward: W-Will? William: Yes Edward? Edward: What are you doing here William: Not sure. Anyway. Turn round {Edward does so and Harold gave them tickets} Harold: For your next quest. You and Will must go to the Museum and solve a mystery William: We can go in my car. Come on Edward {At the museum} Ben: Ah. Good day sirs. Are we alright? William: We are here for a "Mystery" set up by a Mr. Harold Looper Rochester Ben: Oh sorry but that event was cancelled. We found a dead body in the space area William: No worries sir. Edward is a police officer. Show us the body. Edward: Why am I always dragged into things...Even on my birthday Chapter 1 - The Artist and the Looper Investigate Space Exhibition William: Well there's the body. Anything you notice about it Edward Edward: Not really but the bad hairstyle will give me nightmares William: Edward. Stop being mean about someone haircut. I believe you also found two clues? Edward: A coded note and a faded letter William: Good good. Also do you want to talk to Ben. He was the one who showed us the body Edward: Seems like a smart move. Let's talk to him Talk with Ben about the murder Ben: Did you find the body? Edward: Yes but we do have some questions William: Firstly when did you find the body? Ben: I found it when I opened up for the event. I don't remember what time but it was Edward: Why didn't you call the Parinaita police force? Ben: I have busy days. I can't do everything at once William: Of course sir. Please don't move in case we have anymore questions Examine Coded Message Edward: This coded message is confusing since it doesn't seem to have any words or something William: Does it have a barcode? Edward: Yes William: Good. We'll take a look at that then! Examine Bar Codes William: Who does the barcode belong to? Edward: A shop called "Baker and sons". Aren't they that news site that talks about girls all the time William: I believe they are. I don't listen to that junk. Who's the owner? Edward: Some Ian Bris William: Okay. Let's go and question him Question Ian Bris about the coded message Edward: Mr. Bris, We found clues that you were at the Museum today Ian: Of course I was. I took some of my baes with me too William: But what were you doing here before hours? Ian: Before hours? I thought there wasn't a time limit and I needed to talk to him William: Do you happen to know the victim? Ian: Yes. He was Dennis Cornerstone Edward: How did you know the victim Ian: I have my reasons. I must go now because I have girls wondering where I've gone. See you later Examine Faded Letter William: The faded letter turned out to be a riddle. Let me read it William: Remember when you were young, When you were a bundle of joy, We always went here and while the adults had a drink. You went and has fun in t-" Edward: That's the rainy fork's pub play area William: Really now. Let's investigate there! Investigate Rainy Fork Play Area Edward: Where has William wondered off too. Anyway. I found a strange metal device and a box of things. I should really get on with it William: Sorry Edward. I was just buying something. Do what you're doing Edward: Okay Examine Device William: So the device has a name on it. It's Tanya Lawson. I don't know who they are but she must be around. Let's have a word with her! Talk to Tanya about the device Tanya: Hello. What can I do for you Edward: We're here because we found a dead body belonging to Dennis Cornerstone Tanya: Wait. He's dead? Finally Edward: A man is dead and all you can say is "Finally"? Tanya: Well he did try to hurt my husband and I had to deal with it so I'm happy he's gone Chris: Tanya. Ready for the party that me and you are going to? Tanya: Yes Chris. Come on. Let's go! Tanya: Sorry I can't help. William: Enjoy your partying while you still can because your partying days are over if it is revealed that you killed Dennis Chris: Don't talk to my wife like that. Please move along before I get the police {Tanya and Chris leaves} William: But Edward is a police officer Edward: Oh well. Never mind. Let's carry on with the investigation Examine Box William: You seemed to have found some shampoo and a box of something Edward: Well firstly the shampoo is for people with long hair. William: How do you know that? Edward: Because Larry used it all the time Edward: What's in the box? William: {Opens the box} Some strange paper things Edward: Them strange paper things are Origami. Which means one thing William: Which is? Edward: For one, Our killer has long hair and knows Origami! Later; In the Museum William: I'm looking at everything you got and nothing seemed conneted Edward: I was hoping for a murder less birthday. William: I know but hey. You're amazing at this. Anyway William: We have the victim, Dennis, But it's unconfirmed how he was murdered Edward: We also have three suspects Edward: Ben claimed to know the victim only because he didn't notice the victim going in William: We also have Ian Bris who was too busy looking after his baes William: We also- Edward: You alright? William: Did I heard something creaking {Edward's chair fell backward and Larry appeared} Larry: What's up. I'm alive again! Edward: W-What the hell!? Chapter 2 - Under the Mysteries William: Nothing seems to be connecting this case very well Edward: We have 3 suspects and a victim Edward: Why is it so cold in her- {The screen went black and Larry appears} Larry: Hey cous. I'm alive in your mind Edward: What the hell!? Larry: Listen Edward. You're not right. You're letting Edmon and Lewis control your life. You need to close off the portal between them both Edward: I-I tried but I-I can't Larry: Yes you can. Fight the bad energy for William Edward: But it hurts Larry: It might hurt but the family are worried about you. Fight it! Edward: IT HURTS! Larry: You need to put your trust in me, William and Taylor. We're trying to help you but you always seem to block it out. Why? Edward:..... Larry: You can tell me cous. I will listen and I always will Edward: They were people I put my trust in but they ended up destroying my trust. I'm worthless to everyone if they're going to just betray me... Larry: Edward... Edward: Yes? Larry: You're not worthless. Don't ever say that. You helped so many people. You did a better job then I ever did. You arrested Lewis and Justin Martyn and every wrong doer. Please don't beat yourself up. It's not good for yourself Edward: I-I'm trying but my mind is destroyed...Why did you have to die. How much do you remember Larry: I remember Lewis swinging the axe at me and you being an amazing cousin but you seemed to be worried about yourself and me...I can make one wish come true Edward: When did you turn into that lamp person? Larry: Dead people can do that...What is your wish? Edward: Y-You to be alive... Larry: Okay. I'll have a word with god and see what he says. Please remember our motto. See you there {He clicked his fingers and everything went back to normal} William: Edward. Are you alright? You seemed to blackout there. Edward: W-We need to get to Larry's tomb NOW! Edward: Get The family as well! William: Edward. Calm down. What happened when you blacked out Edward: No time to explain. We NEED to get to Larry's tomb William: Okay. Please stay calm. We'll go there now then At Larry's Tomb Looper Rochester family: What is going on here? William: Edward wanted to bring us here for some reason. Taylor: Edward. What's going on? {Knocking came from the tomb} Taylor: Someone's in there. We need to get them out now After opening the tomb Larry: {Larry's hand appears} Give me a hand Looper Rochesters:...... Harold: Well don't just stand there. Get him out! {The family helped Larry out} Harold: S-Son. Is that...really you Larry: Yes father. It's really me. Edward wished me alive Harold: O-Oh my god {He hugged his son and didn't let go} Larry: Taylor. We will need a word about Edward Taylor: Alright but let's all move to the side. I think Edward and William should carry on Harold: I don't know what you did Edward but...thank you William: Let's carry on Edward Investigate Larry's Tomb William: So what did you find here after that happened Edward: I found a golden Heart with something edged into it. We can dust that Edward: There was also this remote control. Maybe cutting the wires will help give us a clue William: Very well. Get going because we have no time to loss! Examine Golden Heart Edward: The message reads "I will kill you for what you did to my wife!" William: Is it signed by anyone? Edward: Yes. By a Chris Lawson. William: Chris. Wasn't he that man who went with his wife to the party. We better go and question you right now Question Chris about the threat to the victim Chris: Oh dear lord. I told you two to leave me alone. Can you PLEASE or else I'll call the police Edward: I am the police though Chris: Oh. I see. What have I done now? William: According to a golden heart we found. The victim did something to your wife. What happened Chris: He hurt her. What do you think? Chris: And I won't say anymore. Please leave and if you want to question my wife. Go ahead but then you MUST get out! Edward: We would like to question her if you don't mind Ask Tanya about what the victim did William: Mrs. We found out that the victim hurt you and we wish to ask you questions Tanya: Dennis was a horrible person but one day he broke into my house Tanya: He threaten to kill me if I didn't give him any money but I refused because know how to stay calm Tanya: However he started hitting me with something that felt like a hammer...It was very painful Tanya: Me and Chris did learn to do Origami though and it helped me. Tanya: I'm not going to hide my hate for the man and I not sad that he's gone but I learned to fight him Edward: We hope you didn't kill Dennis because he hurt you Examine Remote Control William: So you cut the wires but the screen seems to be broken. Maybe fixing it will tell us something Edward: Sounds good to me Examine Broken Screen William: So the broken screen was a location. It's revealed to be somewhere named Rose Hall Childcare Edward: That's where I was born. We should go there right away! Investigate Rose Hall's Childcare William: There was a note pad here. I agree. We should look though it and maybe dust it Edward: Also that cookie tray might be hiding something. Let's have a look Examine Note Pad William: How interesting. Some images were on the note pad but I can't tell you what they mean Edward: Wait. It's showing the murder. Look. There's Dennis having wax poured into his mouth and there's his killer William: You're right... What can we learn about the killer Edward: Well the killer seems to have something in their hands William: That's the wax ti- William: No. It's a hair gel tin which means our killer uses hair gel Edward: We're getting close! Examine Tray of Cookies William: So the tray revealed a message which says "We should meet up another time" and that was from Jane Queens. She's a teacher here so we should go and question her Ask Jane about the message Jane: Hello dears. How are we? What can I help you with? Edward: We found out that you were going to meet Dennis. Why? Jane: Just a Reunion. It's been ages since I saw him and I wanted to see him again Edward: I'm sorry but Dennis was found murdered in the museum Jane: M-Murdered? Oh dear. How horrible. Jane: We were going to do origami with me. I will miss him fully William: Please stay here while the investigation happens Outside of the childcare building William: So let's recap. We went to Larry's tomb and found out that Chris was angry at the victim for hitting his wife and no wonder Edward: We also have Jane as a suspect who was going to meet the victim William: And we also found out that the killer uses hair gel Edward: Something doesn't seem right here Harold: Edward, William. Come fast. There has been a surprising find! Chapter 3 - A Surprising Garden Arrest Killer Edward: Wait. What's going on. There's no way ALL of you are the killers Suspects: Yep. It's true but we have reasons. William: I can't wait to hear this. Why did you kill Dennis? Dennis: No one killed me. It was all part of the Mystery event Edward: What do you mean...I thought it was cancelled Ben: That what we wanted you to think but your uncle Harold, Wanted you to solve a "Murder" for your birthday before something happened William: Yeah...I think it's time to say that I was part of this birthday gift as well Edward: But I-It was cancelled Chris: The mystery event wasn't cancelled we just wanted to surprise you Edward: W-Why? William: Because you're the birthday boy and we wanted to make it an amazing one so we thought about giving you a quest birthday where you think there was a murder and then lead you on a quest of a pretend murder investigation Edward: I did wonder why the PPD didn't get called William: Happy birthday Edward Suspects: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD! Edward: T-Thanks guys...You did amazing... Additional Investigation: One Last Night